


every teardrop is a waterfall

by hairtiesoncuffs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I was happy, Spoilers for Season 2, again i don't try with tags, and just my heart, basically that scene where that happens, idk it hurts but i hope for goodness, mOrE fAnFicTiOn, so it's the thing at the end, this makes no sense but anyway here's some fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairtiesoncuffs/pseuds/hairtiesoncuffs
Summary: Luther’s arm wraps around him, grabs Klaus and brings him in protectively towards himself. There was a time Klaus would have teased Number One about openly showing affection or patted him awkwardly on the back like he did three (four?) years ago, fifty-six years in the future, whatever, but now he presses into his brother’s side and lets him guard him from everything around them.title from the coldplay song
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	every teardrop is a waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote another thing it's pretty short but idk hope you like it 
> 
> holy crap the feedback and comments on the other fic i can't thank you so much 
> 
> i'm fOuRtEeN what the heck you all are amazing :)
> 
> also ps i lowkey hate this one but whatever if you like it thank you

There is a sea of blue behind them. This churning ocean is nothing like the one Klaus is used to, it’s darker and angrier and no one is looking at him like he knows all the answers and even though he hates that look, it’s far better than any glances he’ll be receiving from this group. Their faces are either covered with masks or a picture of hatred, something he’s not entirely estranged to. 

His sea paints the ground light blue and throws flower petals and is, in general, a collection of scattered people looking for somewhere they can believe in being okay. This sea shatters shells underneath their feet and surges forward like a tsunami, bullets appearing from the waves instead of a salt spray. (This isn’t the ocean, the ocean is home to so many others and there is no way these creatures have appeared from its depths. The ocean is a killer but it isn’t twisted, that can’t exist with the shapeless, shifting motion the ocean makes up as it flops all over itself. These people are organized, avoid running into each other and no one falls, no one lags, this is something else entirely and not, so not the ocean.) 

Klaus is shaking, he thinks, as his hands go to his ears (reflex, really, something he never had to think about in ’Nam because his hands were busy with his own gun) and he shuts his eyes and there’s nothing to hold onto, he’s in different clothes and the air is so much colder, but the ground is dirt and that’s enough to make it feel like Dave is by his side again as they fight in a battle Klaus was never supposed to be a part of and Dave could have avoided. Ben isn’t talking to him, telling him he’s not _there_ , not in the jungles, not in Vietnam, he’s on a farm and hiding with Luther and Allison to avoid being turned into swiss cheese by Commission soldiers because he isn’t _here_ and Klaus nearly forgot that. 

The flashbacks are starting to hit now, hiding and shooting and blood and screaming ghosts that watch the battles, tell him to shoot faster, _aim at that guy, I’m pretty sure he killed me, what kind of soldier are you just shoot the damn gun,_ and he—

Luther’s arm wraps around him, grabs Klaus and brings him in protectively towards himself. There was a time Klaus would have teased Number One about openly showing affection or patted him awkwardly on the back like he did three (four?) years ago, fifty-six years in the future, whatever, but now he presses into his brother’s side and lets him guard him from everything around them. 

Allison’s lips are moving, the whispers barely falling on Klaus’s ears underneath the gunfire but he thinks it’s a plea for them to all come out of this alive. Klaus, personally, couldn’t care less if he lives or dies. If he lives, there’s no way for him to bring Ben back but he’ll have the rest of his siblings (who still don’t understand, they don’t get any of it) around. If he dies, he can move on and be with Ben and hopefully see Dave again but God might just kick him out of heaven. That, or somehow Klaus will find a way into Hell and just be told the Devil doesn’t want him either. It’s not impossible. 

The arm around him tightens slightly, tenses as the gunshots get closer, presses down with an unfamiliar weight that’s still comforting. (It’s the same place on his chest that Luther hit when he was slammed against the wall, when his brother was high as fuck after discovering that Dad was a shithead, but this time it’s okay because Luther won’t hurt him, not on purpose. Not now.) But then it readjusts and doesn’t cover Klaus’s line of sight so much as he looks up and sees Vanya. 

She’s glowing, blue shining on her chest as the ground starts to shake and while Klaus knows Vanya’s taking care of it all, it feels like a shell and this time, he presses himself against Luther, who only squeezes him comfortingly as the sea finally, finally calms. 

He makes eye contact with Luther after and he believes it’s going to be okay for the first time before he stands and the earth growls in displeasure.

* * *

The only thought in Luther’s mind is to protect his sister and brother. Allison is already at his side, Klaus a little bit in front of him as he hugs his siblings, hoping he is enough to keep them safe. Allison is tiny, curled into a ball with her knees tucked up to her chest while Klaus has his legs kicking at the snow, trying to get closer to him and is he _trembling?_ It’s minute, something Luther wouldn’t normally pick up on, but he is. 

He knows he’s not the closest to his siblings, he’s aware that he was the one who always tried to justify Dad’s actions, he can tell that they’re all messed up beyond belief but it’s Klaus who’s always been the enigma. Luther’s always seen Klaus as weird and abnormal, and while some of this is him absorbing Dad’s ideas on (useless worthless pathetic lazy selfish broken) Number Four, there’s another part that’s all him. He doesn’t know anything that’s happened to his brother since they were thirteen and Klaus came in from training at three in the morning and screamed the house down before Reginald sedated him and only gave them a crisp, “back to bed, children,” as he told Grace to take Klaus upstairs. The next morning, he hadn’t spoken and didn’t eat and just sat there, silent and pale and shaking, just like he is now. 

So Luther pulls Klaus closer to him and hopes that this is enough for Klaus, to let him know that he’s safe here, in a relative sense. They could very well die in the next minute, but he wants to give his brother this if that happens. It’s not enough, it won’t be enough, it will never be enough but he hopes it will suffice. With the way Klaus calms down a little, it looks like it. 

Then Vanya is here and floating and Luther stares at her because she deserves an apology too, he said it before but now Vanya remembers and he just… he owes her. Luther should have known she would have figured it out with the rest of them had he just listened. The control she’s displaying now is nothing like what he had after everything. 

He feels Klaus lean into him as the land around the farmhouse grumbles with the power Vanya releases and almost hears a whimper, but it’s buried under the bodies of every Commission member at their backs. Luther just brings him in again and meets his eyes, which are wide and scared, as Allison breathes, “it’s over.” 

But it’s not. They stand and see Lila rising, copying Vanya and he is thrown through the roof of the house knowing there’s no way he’s ever going to understand Klaus no matter how much he wants to because they don’t have a chance.


End file.
